localheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Local Heroes Wiki
Welcome to the Local Heroes Wiki This wiki is dedicated to cataloging and celebrating all of the characters that can be found on the streets of our fair cities. As many of them have no means to (or perhaps wouldn't care to) document their own existence, they often seem to simply vanish into the mists of time, leaving behind only urban legends to be recounted at the pub in a drunken stupor. In light of this it only seems right that some record of them be kept, lest we forget. We don't just mean to limit this to the tramps, vagrants, rogues and ne'er-do-wells that populate our urban centres - any loveable characters that grace the public stage with their antics are worth recounting here (buskers, preachers, taxi drivers, notable weirdos), so feel free to contribute with your own experiences on the discussion pages and leave any biographical information (whatever you may know) on the article itself. This wiki was originally inspired by the since defunct blog http://aberdeentramps.blogspot.co.uk/ which has done much to document the street life of the Granite City in a piss-your-pants funny yet nostalgic way. Kudos to it's original authors (Mr. Tramps & Neighbour of Teh Hoors), you are legends, if you find this please get in touch, we need you back. The articles will be organised by city so you can choose the place most relevant to you. Perhaps you might spot a few on your travels. Who knows? x Cities Thus far, we have categories set aside for the following cities : Aberdeen Edinburgh Glasgow If anyone wishes to add any other cities for the purpose of documenting one of their beloved characters, please don't hesitate to do so. Any article regarding smaller sattelite towns/villages can simply be added to the nearest applicable city. Rules We also have a few rules: 1) Unless they're previously cited by name in some kind of publication - please don't use someones real name if you happen to know it. If they are to someday reintigrate themselves into society or decide to change their lifestyle then its very unfair to have their past haunt them on the internet. 2) We welcome funny anecdotes, but we do not want to see anybody being outright abusive about any of these people - no matter how much of a nuisance they might be to you. Remember, you can't know for sure what circumstances these people are in, or what has happened to them, so please keep any negative judgements off of these pages as we're here to discuss these urban legends objectively (well, as objectively as legends can be discussed!). Besides, some don't have means to defend themselves online so play nice yeah? 3) Try to avoid putting too much of your own stories the articles. This may seem obvious, but there needs to be difference between personal accounts of your encounters with these local characters and the general knowledge that people in your community have about them. Your own accounts are welcome if they help to illustrate the nature of the person being discussed, but in general they're more suited to the adjoining discussion pages, and the actual (semi) biographical information should be posted on their articles. 4) If you have any links to real articles to support what you say, then, as with any other wiki, you're encouraged to link them up as references. If pages start to get abuse and such then the moderators reserve the right to restrict posting / ban users as they see fit - this encyclopedia of characters is first and foremost a positive look the hitherto undocumented fringes of urban life. Charities ... and on a more serious note, if you feel like you could be doing something to help some of the homeless or mentally handicapped people discussed on some of the pages then by all means do so, or at the very least, look out for them if you should encounter them in the street - it's not a way anybody should have to live. Here are a links to several charities to get you started: http://shelter.org.uk/ http://crisis.org.uk/ http://centrepoint.org.uk/ http://homeless.org.uk/ http://www.aberdeen-cyrenians.com/ Other Links http://www.hiddenglasgow.com/ ...and so We hope all of you find these legendary characters as interesting as we do, after all, you can't step out your front door in the city without bumping into a handful at least, and whatever you do, stay safe kids. Enjoy. Latest activity Category:Browse